At present, nearly 1 in 5 people in the U.S. are disabled. Many of these people rely on mechanical assistance to function in everyday life. Thus, for example, approximately 10 million people in the U.S. alone would benefit from cost-effective and compact orthotic exoskeleton support. Such support would enable these people to participate in Activities of Daily Living (ADL), including productive work to provide self-sufficiency.